EtA: Naome Uzume
=Kitsune: Naome Uzume= *'Motivation:' To inspire Melanie to enjoy life to its fullest. *'Type:' Spirit *'Domain:' The Night-Caste Solar Exalt named Melanie Keyes *'Attributes:' Strength 3, Dexterity 6, Stamina 6; Charisma 7, Manipulation 7, Appearance 7; Perception 4, Intelligence 2, Wits 4. *'Virtues:' Compassion 4, Conviction 4 (Primary), Temperance 1, Valor 4 *Backgrounds: Charms Aegis Divine Prerogative Naome has a magically-backed intimacy to her domain - in this case, Melanie Keyes. She treats any mental influence to betray or forsake Melanie as an Unacceptable Order. Blessings Benefaction *5m, Simple, Obvious, Shaping, Touch, Scene-Length Naome can be a powerful muse when she wishes to be. Drawing close to someone, she delivers a kiss to her beneficiary, and for the duration of the scene, they benefit from a miscellaneous +1 die bonus to any named Ability. Naome's tails must be exposed to all for her to deliver this benefaction, and the recipient glows with an aura, is surrounded by ephemeral cherry-blossoms, or otherwise has some visual, obviously supernatural expression of the lasting benefaction placed upon them. The benefaction can only be placed in her human or full form, and the recipient must be Appearance 3 or greater to benefit. By spending a willpower along with the Benefaction, Naome can make the cost of the Charm uncommitted, and extend the duration up to 20 years, or allow the person in question to spread an aura of the benefaction up to eight yards away, to all targets the recipient in question wishes to share in his or her benefaction with, provided they meet the Appearance minimum. Any target can benefit from her benefaction only once. The extended blessing passes to the target's heirs if and when that person expires before the duration is up, and it is only Obvious when the target actually uses the ability in question. This extended benefaction can only be laid upon a mortal. Moon's Mercurial Embrace *10m, Simple, Emotion, Obvious, Shaping, Sickness, Touch, Scene-Length A greatly more powerful blessing than her usual Benefaction, the Moon's Mercurial Embrace introduces a Luna-aspected imbalance in the target's core Essence balances. This change results in the target having powerful flights of fancy and fits of creativity and passion, as well as a mere mote of the Moon's adaptability and hardiness, granting the target an unconditional +1 success bonus to all of the following abilities: Craft, Linguistics and Resistance, as well as a conditional bonus of +2 successes to any Performance or Persuasion rolls related to passion. However, the imbalance is great, imposing a -1 external penalty on all Temperance and Conviction rolls, and requiring that Temperance and Conviction be rolled any time the character in question is attempting to act in accordance with those Virtues. The Moon's Mercurial Embrace can be laid upon a mortal as a long-term blessing (or a curse, if she's angry) with the addition of one willpower to the initial expenditure. As such, it will last for ten years, and pass immediately to the target's legal heir (or go dormant for a month before activating on the target's heir, if placed as a curse) upon the target's death. If placed as a curse, the Charm requires a condition to be met which will cure the curse. If she's not very angry, this won't be something exceptionally difficult, but is likely to be annoying, time-consuming, or scandalous, such as "run a complete circuit of your hometown naked," but if she is furious, it will be something as near to impossible for the target to complete without actually being impossible, such as "forsake your homeland and swear allegiance to another's King', or 'when your home is risen above the clouds'. Sun's Virtuous Embrace *10m, Simple, Emotion, Obvious, Shaping, Sickness, Touch, Scene-Length Naome gained this alternate expression of her Moon's Mercurial Embrace when her soul was entwined with that of the Solar Exalt, Melanie Keyes. She induces a strong Sol Invictus-aspected imbalance in the target's core essence, granting the target 1 automatic success on all Virtue rolls. However, the target must roll their Virtue any time they wish to act against it, as if they were an Exalt with that virtue at a rating of 3+. This is both blessing and curse in and of itself, but the target will find that when they channel one of their virtues, they roll five dice regardless of their actual rating in the Virtue in question, though they can still only channel their virtues as many times per story arc as they have natural rating in it. The Sun's Virtuous Embrace can be laid upon a mortal as a long-term blessing (or a curse, if she's angry) with the addition of one willpower to the initial expenditure. As such, it will last for ten years, and pass immediately to the target's legal heir (or go dormant for a month before activating on the target's heir, if placed as a curse) upon the target's death. If placed as a curse, the Charm requires a condition to be met which will cure the curse. If she's not very angry, this won't be something exceptionally difficult, but is likely to be annoying, time-consuming, or scandalous, such as "run a complete circuit of your hometown naked," but if she is furious, it will be something as near to impossible for the target to complete without actually being impossible, such as "forsake your homeland and swear allegiance to another's King', or 'when your home is risen above the clouds'. Divinations Amethyst Awareness *6m, Reflexive, Indefinite Naome can use Amethyst Awareness, which replicates the effects of All-Encompassing Sorcerer's Sight, but only in her full hybrid form. Her eyes light up and glow like a moon and a sun set in her face, and is fantastically obvious to anyone with eyes. All-Encompassing Memory Mirror *5m, Reflexive, Instant Naome can meet a person's eyes and invade their privacy, spending five motes to read her target per Reading Motivation, but can read anything about them. If the target's Essence does not exceed hers, she receives her Compassion score (4) in bonus successes. If the target is Inactive, she can use this Charm by touching them, instead, but it becomes a Simple action taking five ticks. Natural Prognostication *1m, Reflexive, Instant Naome can feel if someone or something or somewhere she draws near to has some kind of big destiny or changes in store, but gets nothing more than the most absolutely vague 'vibe' about those places. This also applies if she enters a place which is magically charged. Sense Domain *5m, 1wp, Reflexive, Instant Naome can invoke this Charm and gain an instant and immediate understanding of Melanie's status, physical, emotional and mental, as well as perceive anything Melanie is sensing at the moment the Charm is invoked, including the information gleaned from any supernaturally-enhanced senses Melanie is invoking. Eidola Form Reduction Technique *Cost: 1m, Simple, Indefinite. Naome has three forms: her true, hybrid form, wherein she exists as an anthropomorphic fox with a number of tails equal to her permanent Essence score, a human form, which she can make to appear as any sort of feminine human she wishes (freely altering her appearance,) but wherein she retains her fox ears and tail, and the form of a medium-sized fox, which retains her ears and tails. This Charm cannot be used to perfectly disguise herself as a specific person, but she can easily come close enough (by matching build, height, and such,) that mundane disguise with the Larceny skill can be used to go the rest of the way. Host of Spirits *3m per copy, Simple, Shaping, Scene-Length or Indefinite. Naome can create a Host of Spirits, but cannot endow them with any of her powers. She can form up to 4 (her Conviction) copies at a time, and controls them all as she sees fit. She tends to use them as extra bodies with which to do mundane tasks (such as the shopping,) and their use in the bedchamber is not lost on her. Additionally, they are useful as distractions, either to enable her to do something unseen, or to enable her to flee the scene. These copies are usually subtly different from Naome's current form, differing in dress or basic appearance, whilst still being recognizable as her. However, each copy has but one tail, unless she spends a three-mote surcharge per invocation of the Charm. All-Encompassing Paper Tiger Arrangement *5m, Simple, Illusion, Scene-Length. The consummate illusionist, this Charm allows Naome to create an illusionary world around everything within 40 yards of where she is when she invokes it. It lasts for a scene, and may be instructed to act, react, or change by spending a Willpower and making a successful Conviction roll. (Failure on this roll makes the illusion fray and rapidly disintegrate.) Anyone with a Dodge MDV exceeding 8 (Her Essence + Conviction) recognizes the illusion for what it is. Others who are suspicious may spend three Willpower to disbelieve; if it's been pointed out by someone else, this cost drops to one Willpower. Shapechange *5m, Simple, Obvious, Shaping, Permanent (See Text). Naome 's version of Shapechange is less powerful than that of other spirits, but more permanent. She cannot alter her physical attributes with this Charm without matching their price elsewhere (to become more hardy, she must sacrifice agility or strength, for instance,) and she cannot raise any attribute to more than 7 (Her Essence score +3). However, rearranging her physical strengths are not this Charm's primary purpose: she uses Shapechange to freely alter her form within the boundaries of what it is; in her human form, she may make herself appear as any human, either one she has created or to disguise herself as a specific person; in her hybrid form, she could make herself appear as any anthropomorphic fox, in her fox-form, she could make herself appear as any fox. She can freely alter her gender as she wishes, and she can use this Charm to alter her ears and tails, making them vanish, for instance, to completely pass as a human. Not all of the changes she makes are permanent, however. Hiding her tails and ears requires an additional Willpower surcharge, and they reappear over the course of a minute after one day has passed. Likewise, maintaining a male form is very difficult for her, requiring a willpower surcharge in addition to that of hiding her tails, and her body becomes noticeably effeminate after a scene as a man; by the end of the day, she appears to be a female version of the male form she took, though she can hold a feminine hermaphrodite form permanently and without surcharge. Relocations Landscape Travel *4m, Reflexive, Scene-Length Naome can melt into shadows, traveling through them with ease. She moves through any region of contiguous shadows at twice her normal land speed, regardless of the orientation of the shadow; she can run up the side of a building or cliff, or dance on the ceiling. This form of travel is limited; there cannot be shadow without light, and in a place of absolute darkness (such as the inside of a sealed room or a cave, or in the wilderness at night,) she cannot melt into shadows, as there are none. In the wilderness, there must be light bright enough to cast shadows; the light of the full moon, or any phase of the moon within four days of it will suffice, but nothing darker than that. If the shadows she is moving through are disrupted, such as by someone shining a spotlight through them, the landscape travel is disrupted. If she's on the ground, her movement immediately becomes regular speed; if she's on a wall or a ceiling, she is entitled to a reflexive Dexterity + Athletics roll to grab onto anything she can, if anything exists. Inhabitings Landscape Hide *6m, 1wp; Simple, Obvious, Touch, Indefinite Naome can use this Charm to subsume herself into Melanie Keyes, hiding herself completely within that Exalt's Exaltation Shard. So hidden, the only way to get to her is literally over Melanie's dead body, and most things would rather find another target than pick a fight with a Solar Exalt. While so hidden, she can only sense what touches Melanie (without invoking other Charms,) but she can share mental contact with her, speaking with her. Melanie can resist this Charm freely. Sendings All-Encompassing Dreamscape *1m, Simple, Instant or Indefinite Naome can give someone a dream or send them a dream, of her own design, by composing it and marking it for delivery when the target falls to sleep. The dream can be a message, which may or may not contain a social attack that gains twice the normal benefit from using the target's Intimacies, Virtues or Motivation, up to a maximum of 4 (her Compassion score.) If she activates this while the target is already sleeping, she may enter the target's dream and manipulate it as she sees fit, converse with them, or simply observe. The dream might simply be a nightmare sent to prevent the target from regaining Willpower, or an exceptionally pleasant dream which guarantees their willpower regeneration. Impromptu Messenger *10m, Simple, Scene-Length While dematerialized, Naome can seize control of a mortal's voice, or speak through an inanimate object if it has a speaker built into it. She speaks with the mortal's voice, or any voice she chooses through a speaker. Assuming they share a common language, she can hear and speak to anyone near this vector. Unenlightened mortals have no defense against this Charm, though they may attempt to restrain their mouths to prevent Naome from speaking through them. Universal Charms Divine Subordinations *5m, 1WP, Reflexive. Naome can invoke the Divine Presence Subordination for the purposes of seduction if the person she's seducing is someone she finds sexually attractive and wishes to have sex with. She can also invoke it with anyone she has had sex with for the purposes of persuading them or eliciting information out of them. Naome can invoke the Divine Resistance Subordination to perfectly resist any diseases or poisons she comes into contact with in any situation which is overtly sexual or has sexual connotations, such as to resist the effects of alcohol whilst drinking heavily with someone she is attempting to seduce. Naome may invoke the Divine Larceny Subordination for any activities which are furthering an effort that will cruelly mislead someone, impoverish them, or ruin their social standing. Materialize *70m, Simple, Obvious Naome can assume her corporeal form for an expenditure of 70 motes. Measure the Wind *1m, Reflexive. Naome can get the measure of others with this Charm, determining the Essence, Type and Caste (if applicable) of all creatures within 10 yards of her, barring any supernatural stealth those creatures may have in place, which causes her to get an anomalous feeling about them. She cannot determine if any such creatures are capable of permanently killing a divinity, as she is beyond such reproach, but invoking this Charm permits her to instantly assess the mood of all characters within its range by rolling her Perception + Socialize against their Dodge MDVs. *'Join Battle:' 7 *'Attacks:' **Punch: Speed 5, Accuracy 12, Damage 3B, Defense +2, Rate 3 **Claws: Speed 5, Accuracy 12, Damage 3L, Defense +2, Rate 3 **Kick: Speed 5, Accuracy 11, Damage 6B, Defense -2, Rage 2 **Clinch: Speed 6, Accuracy 11, Damage 3B, Defense -, Rate 1 *'Health Levels:' -0/-1/-1/-1/-1/-1/-1/-2/-2/-2/-2/-2/-2/-4/Incap *'Dodge DV:' 8 / Willpower: 10 *'Essence:' 4 *'Essence Pool:' 90 *'Committed Essence:' 0 *'Intimacies:' **Magical: Melanie Keyes (Domain). Melanie's soul is literally bound to Naome. **Tricks and Pranks (Delight). Naome is a quintessential trickster spirit, and she loves to play these. **Passions (Passionate ideal). Naome has no use for temperance, and thinks no-one else should have, either. *'Other Notes:' Naome Uzume (among her many other names,) is for all intents and purposes, a Kitsune, at least as far as anyone can tell. Her true form is that of a four-tailed anthropomorphic fox, digitigrade in form, typically black with white highlights (tip of tails and ears, forearms and hands, lower legs and feet, and underbelly. She originated in Japan, but was tricked and trafficked to the United States for purposes unknown, but before she could be delivered to her ultimate destination, she was rescued by a mortal by the name of Melanie Keyes. Melanie came under attack almost immediately, and Naome was injured in the shooting as Melanie ran, but then something amazing happened; Melanie exploded in golden light. She received a Solar Exaltation, and somehow the impact of that Exaltation Shard in Melanie sucked Naome in, altering her nature sufficiently to make her a permanent part of Melanie. Naome is now acting as a Familiar to Melanie, the human's souls tied inextricably to some part of Naome's soul-stuff. She remains Melanie's constant companion, and makes it her goal in life to make Melanie's life both more interesting and more pleasant. Though given to wild swings of mood and flights of fancy, Melanie can usually rein her in - if Melanie knows what she's up to, that is. Languages known: Japanese (Native), American English (Native), European Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese, Arabic, Russian, Latin, Celtic. Category:Exalted: The Awakening